ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilty Beauty Love
Guilty Beauty Love is Tamaki's character song, and is sung by Tamaki's voice actor, Miyano Mamoru. This song is also included in the official Soundtracks & Character Song Collections. Music Video Original Version= |-| FUNimation Version= Lyrics Kanji= 罪は　神が僕を　美しく創ったこと 君の瞳に　映った僕が　いけないのさ 罰は　僕が愛に　満たされ過ぎてること それでも僕は君を愛してしまうだろう GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE 扉開き踏み出して　夢の世界へいらっしゃいませ 君をエスコート跪き　手へと　くちづけ 恥らう女神さえ振り向いたLUCKY GUY 疲れたココロ　癒すから 罪は　僕が触れる　ものすべて　恋に落ちて HEART　奪われた　君は全然　悪くないさ 罰は　僕が愛を　無限大　奉げること それでも　君は僕に触れてしまうだろう GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE 夜に浮かぶ月が僕　抱き寄せ燃える君は太陽 二人巡りあい眩し過ぎ　影は　できない 情熱の花束を贈ったら　Cutie Lady ここでは君は　いつもHeroine 罪は　神が僕に　この唇くれたこと 君を夢へと　誘った僕が　いけないのさ 罰は　僕に愛が　降り注ぎ過ぎること それでも君は僕に惹かれてしまうだろう GUILTY BEAUTY HEART |-| Rōmaji= Tsumi wa kami ga boku wo utsukushiku tsukutta koto Kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikenai no sa Batsu wa boku ga ai ni mitasare sugiteru koto Soredemo boku wa kimi wo aishite shimau darou GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE Tobira hiraki fumidashite yume no sekai e irasshaimase Kimi wo esukooto hizamadzuki te e to kuchidzuke Hajirau megami sae furimuita LUCKY GUY Tsukareta kokoro iyasu kara Tsumi wa boku ga fureru monosubete koi ni ochite Heart ubawareta kimi wa zenzen warukunai sa Batsu wa boku ga ai wo mugendai sasageru koto Soredemo kimi wa boku ni furete shimau darou GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE Yoru ni ukabu tsuki ga boku dakiyose moeru kimi wa taiyou Futari meguri ai mabushisugi kage wa dekinai Jounetsu no hanataba wo okuttara Cutie lady Koko de wa kimi wa itsumo Heroine Tsumi wa kami ga boku ni kono kuchibiru kureta koto Kimi wo yume e to sasotta boku ga ikenai no sa Batsu wa boku ni ai ga furisosogi sugiru koto Soredemo kimi wa boku ni hikarete shimau darou GUILTY BEAUTY HEART |-| English Translation= The crime is that God created me beautifully I'm wrong to be reflected in your eyes The punishment is that, I'm overfilled with love Nevertheless, I'll still love you right? Guilty Beauty Love Open the door, take a step forward and welcome to the world of your dreams I'll escort you, kneel and kiss your hand Even a shy goddess, looked back at the Lucky Guy Because I'll heal your tired heart The crime is that everything I touch falls in love It's completely not your fault The punishment is that I infinitely offer up love Nevertheless you'll still touch me, right? Guilty Beauty Love The moon appearing at night is me and you, who embraces and burns, are the sun We meet and it's so blindingly bright that shadows can't form When I deliver a bouquet of Passion, Cutie Lady Here, you're always a Heroine The crime is that God gave me a pair of lips And I who lured you into a dream cannot follow The punishment is that I am overflowing with love Nevertheless, you'll still find me charming, right? GUILTY BEAUTY HEART |-| English Version= What a crime, such a beautiful crime, that God would make a star as bright as I, And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face reflected in your eyes; So, it's right that I suffer tonight all the pain of all the passion inside, But my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside that makes me long for you. Guilty Beauty Love Take my hand. Take the key. You can open the door. Take a step. Take a chance. Now you'll find there's so much more. There's a world you've dreamed of, and, if you'll allow, let me escort you there. I kneel before you, kiss your hand to tell you I'm a lucky guy. Look back, and know that I can heal your tired heart. What a crime, such a breath-taking crime, everything I touch can't help but fall in love. In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame for your stolen heart. So, I'll say that the price I must pay is to offer up my heart forever; Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much to feel your hand in mine. Guilty Beauty Love In the sky, you and I are floating in space, I, the moon, you, the sun, locked in beautiful embrace; Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright they chase away the night. What I bring you I hope delights you, a bouquet of passion cutie lady; Be sure that here with me, you'll always save the day. What a crime, such a wonderful crime, that God would choose to make such lips as mine. It was wrong but all the same, I invited, and you came into this dream with me. So, my price is to gaze in your eyes and to feel more love than I can contain; Even so, it's fair to say I still found a way to cast my spell on you. Guilty Beauty Heart Soundcloud Versions Guilty Beauty Love Guilty Beauty Love2 Category:Music